Amor a primera vista
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: "Amor a primera vista fue lo que sentí cuando te vi entrar, entonces inmediatamente supe que tenía que conocerte mejor y así poder enamorarme más de ti…"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos lectores, les he traído una nueva historia en especial a ti BtrNmKpfan aquí está el Kett que me pediste c: , ojalá les guste, habrán más capítulos en esta historia. Disfruten. **

**Amor a primera vista.**

POV Kendall.

Era mi primer día de clases en aquella escuela de Illinois, me habían transferido ya que el nuevo empleo de mi madre quedaba muy cerca de ahí y como no quería dejarme solo en casa decidió que yo debería viajar con ella, yo vivía en Nueva York. Obviamente yo no quería ir a la escuela y no era porque no me gustara estudiar, de hecho a mí me encanta pero al llegar a ahí sería señalado como el nuevo… cosa que detesto.

Y ahí estaba yo frente a ese gran plantel, en verdad era más grande que mi otra escuela pero nada del otro mundo, era la típica escuela con estudiantes jóvenes alrededor de un lindo jardín. El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos indicando el inicio de las clases… ya era hora. No tarde en dar con mi respectivo salón ya que era de los primeros, pero para mí mala suerte la clase de… al parecer Literatura ya había comenzado obligándome a tocar, no tuve más remedio que hacerlo.

El profesor me miró molesto, tal vez sea porque interrumpí su clase, luego caminó y me abrió la puerta.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Me preguntó tratando de disimular su enojo. Yo solo le entregue el papel que indicaba que era "el nuevo".

–Está bien puede pasar, tome asiento en algún lugar vacío –Me dijo volviendo a retomar su lectura. Todos me miraban, eso era incómodo y para variar no encontraba ningún asiento disponible hasta que divisé uno… en la esquina del salón. Cuando estuve ya sentado sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí pero no le di importancia.

Pasaron dos clases más y luego fue receso. Caminaba solo por la cafetería pero en realidad no planeaba comer nada, sólo me sentaría ahí a esperar el toque para retomar las siguientes clases.

POV Jett.

Cuando lo vi entrar al salón me quedé pasmado. Era un chico rubio, alto de ojos verdes, se veía muy lindo en realidad y en seguida supe que tenía que conocerlo. No pude quitarle la mirada de encima durante todas las clases, creo que él lo notó y si así fue no le dio importancia. Era hora del receso, solo tenía pocos minutos para poder acercármele y conocerlo mejor, fue entonces cuando lo divise en una mesa lejana de la cafetería solo, estaba viendo su celular así que no lo pensé más y fui. Al principio el chico sólo me miraba hasta que le dirigí por primera vez la palabra.

–Hola –Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

–Hola –Me respondió un poco nervioso mientras guardaba su celular en uno de sus bolsillos.

– ¿Eres nuevo aquí no? –Pregunté, creo que fue estúpido lo que dije pero tengo que admitir que en cuanto me saludó mi mente se quedó en blanco, solo esa pregunta llegó a mi cerebro.

–Si – Me respondió con una sonrisa que por cierto es la más bella que he visto en mi vida.

– ¿Ya has hablado con alguien? –Volví a preguntar pero yo sabía que su respuesta iba a ser no, lo he estado vigilando.

–No, tú eres el primero –Me contestó clavando sus orbes verdes en mí.

–Genial –Dije involuntariamente, cosa que hizo que el rubio soltara una risita, yo me sonroje.

Pero el timbre rompió aquel momento mágico para mí, yo sólo solté un quejido.

–Creo que es hora de ir a clases – Comenté, el chico sólo asintió con la cabeza…pero que tonto soy ni siquiera me he presentado con él –Por cierto me llamo Jett.

–Kendall –Me contestó alzando su mano para estrecharla con la mía, en seguida la tomé y pude sentir lo suave que era. Creo que llevo demasiado tiempo tomando su mano porque me está mirando extraño.

–Creo que deberíamos ir a clases –Comentó, yo solo asentí pero el volvió a hablar –Ya puedes soltar mi mano… –Dijo con su linda sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Lo si-siento… –Contesté nervioso, él solo me miró divertido.

–Vamos… –Me dijo tomándome ligeramente del brazo. Sin duda este chico es encantador.

POV Normal.

Kendall y Jett llegaron a su próxima clase, la cual sería Educación Física. Primero fueron a los vestidores, el entrenador les había dado 15 minutos para cambiarse.

– ¿Ya tienes el uniforme deportivo? – Preguntó Jett.

–Sí, lo compré hace una semana –Respondió Kendall comenzando a cambiarse. Jett no quería quedarse embobado viendo cómo se cambiaba el rubio, bueno si quería pero por el momento eso sería grosero y solo lograría incomodar a Kendall, además apenas lo conocía.

–Que bien ¿y por qué te cambiaste a esta escuela? –Preguntó Jett también comenzando a cambiarse.

–A mi madre la transfirieron aquí por su empleo, así que no quiso dejarme solo en Nueva York y me inscribió aquí –Respondió el rubio, ya casi terminaba de vestirse.

–Así que vivías en Nueva York… –Dijo Jett, el chico solo asintió. Jett terminó de vestirse minutos después –Vayamos a clase si no el profesor McCallister se molestará.

Ambos chicos salieron del vestidor rumbo al gimnasio.

–Jett, tengo que ir con el profesor a avisarle de mi transferencia, en seguida vuelvo –Avisó Kendall.

–Claro –Respondió Jett viendo como el rubio se alejaba, pero luego unas voces lo distrajeron.

– ¡Hey Jett! – Saludó un chico alto, castaño y de ojos color avellana, seguido de dos chicos más, ambos eran bajitos, uno era moreno y el otro pálido.

–Hola James –Saludó primero al castaño, luego a sus otros dos amigos –Hola Carlos, hola Logan –Saludó al moreno y al pálido.

–Hola Jett –Respondieron los chicos al unísono.

– ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo? –Preguntó James refiriéndose a Kendall.

–Se llama Kendall, lo transfirieron desde Nueva York –Respondió Jett.

–Es muy lindo… –Comentó James, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Jett ya que James era el chico más galán de la escuela y siempre conseguía lo que quería.

– ¡Auch! ¡Me refería a Nueva York! –Se excusó el castaño, Carlos y Logan solo rieron.

–Entonces ¿no nos lo presentarás? –Preguntó Logan viendo que el rubio venía hacía ellos.

–Claro –Jett espero a que Kendall llegara –Kendall, ellos son mis amigos James, Logan y Carlos –Jett le presentó a cada uno de ellos –Chicos él es Kendall.

–Mucho gusto –Contestaron Logan y Carlos.

–Hola Kendall, ¿quieres venir conmi… –James trató de coquetear con el rubio pero Jett se puso detrás de este y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la espalda –…conmis amigos a jugar basketball? –Corrigió James un poco adolorido.

–Claro… –Contestó sonriente Kendall.

Jett se acercó a James cuando vio que Kendall y los otros dos chicos se alejaban conversando.

–Ni se te ocurra con Kendall… –Jett le dijo susurrándole al castaño.

–Tranquilo amigo…ya entendí que es tuyo –Respondió James con el mismo tono de voz.

–Bien, vayamos… –Dijo Jett.

–Como tú digas galán –James dijo ahogando una risita.

–Cállate –Respondió Jett divertido abrazando a James por los hombros en muestra de amistad.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews, nos vemos pronto! :33**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Competencia?

**He vuelto! Bueno disculpen por tardar en actualizar pero no había tenido mucho tiempo, además de que comencé a obsesionarme con mi otra historia de "90 días" pero ya lo superé un poco y decidí subir un capítulo de esta. Disfruten! C:**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Competencia? **

–Bueno, hagamos los equipos…James y Jett son los capitanes ¿les parece? –Sugirió Logan, todos asintieron.

–Bien…Kendall está en mi equipo –Se adelantó James jalando al rubio y posicionándolo al lado de él, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Jett.

–Bien…yo escojo a Carlos y a Logan –Dijo Jett.

–Oye eso no es justo…ustedes son 3 y nosotros 2 –Se quejó James, Kendall solo veía divertido la escena.

– ¿Y qué? Tú escogiste a Kendall y ni siquiera habíamos dicho quien escogía primero –Se defendió Jett.

– ¡Aun así ganaremos! ¿O no chico rubio? –James le preguntó a Kendall.

–Si… –Respondió nervioso, aun se sentía como un extraño.

–Perderás niño bonito… –Dijo Jett colocándose en medio de la cancha.

–Ya lo veremos –Respondió desafiante James –El primero que llegue a los 20 puntos gana. El partido comenzó, al principio el equipo de Jett ganaba en tener el balón más tiempo pero en una de esas Kendall le quito la pelota a Logan y a lo lejos anoto 3 puntos.

–Eso fue suerte –Dijo Carlos –Veremos si pueden con esto – Carlos comenzó a hacer trucos pero fue inútil siempre Kendall le quitaba la pelota y anotaba, James a veces también lograba ganar puntos. El marcador iba 19-14 a favor del equipo de James. Jett y su equipo ya estaban rendidos pero en pocos segundos Kendall le mandó un pase a James y anotaron, llegando a los 21-14 a favor de ellos. Al final Kendall y James chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria, los 5 chicos estaban totalmente agitados.

– ¿Cómo juegas tan bien Kendall? –Preguntó Logan un poco menos agitado.

–Estaba en el equipo de basketball de mi escuela, era el capitán –Respondió Kendall, eso sí sin presumir.

"Cada vez me encantas más…" Pensó Jett, al parecer lo hizo mientras miraba a Kendall porque el rubio se sintió un poco incómodo por la mirada que tenía Jett sobre él. Los otros chicos también se percataron de eso, querían reírse pero trataron de aguantarse.

–Bien mientras Jett tiene cara de idiota, yo invito malteadas para todos a la salida –Dijo James viendo como Jett se sonrojaba.

–Vamos a cambiarnos… –Comentó Carlos, todos los chicos caminaban excepto Jett que se sentó en las bancas del gimnasio. Kendall se detuvo, ganándose las miradas de Logan, Carlos y James.

–En seguida regreso… –Dijo el rubio regresando a donde estaba Jett.

–Claro –Respondió el moreno comenzando a caminar al lado de Logan, James iba a ir por Kendall pero Logan lo jaló del brazo.

–Vámonos James… –Le reprimió el genio, James sólo hizo un puchero y camino.

Jett tenía cubierta la cara con sus manos. "¿Tan obvio soy? Sólo lo conozco desde hace unas horas y ya lo estoy estropeando todo… Kendall se asustará cuando se entere de los sentimientos que comienzo a tener hacía él, seguro me odiará, me hará…" Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

–Hola –Saludó como niño pequeño el rubio, cosa que hizo que Jett sonriera casi involuntariamente.

–Hola…excelente juego –Saludó y comentó Jett.

–Gracias…tú no juegas nada mal –Respondió Kendall clavando sus orbes verdes en la mirada de Jett.

–Gracias… –Respondió Jett, no sabía porque pero al estar al lado de Kendall se sentía tan nervioso, cosa que no era común en él.

–Sabes, me alegraste el día hoy… pensé que al ser el "nuevo" todos me excluirían o mirarían extraño –Confesó Kendall –Pero tú…tú eres diferente.

A Jett se le subieron los colores al rostro, lo que le había dicho Kendall jamás lo vio venir.

–Kenny… –"Qué dije… ¡le dije Kenny! Oh no… tal vez no le tome importancia a como le dije" Pensó Jett tratando de tranquilizarse.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? –Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa "Rayos, se dio cuenta"

–Lo si-siento, yo no…no quería…perdón si te molesta pero… –Jett se calló por un momento, estaba muy apenado.

–No me molesta… es más me gusta cómo lo dices –Respondió Kendall, Jett suspiro de alivio.

–Genial…

–Sí –Río suavemente el oji- verde.

–Me alegra que comencemos a ser amigos… –Respondió Jett volviendo al tema.

–A mí también –Kendall dijo bajando la mirada, sentía sus mejillas un poco calientes pero no sabía porque –Creo que debemos ir a cambiarnos.

–Si tienes razón –Respondió Jett levantándose al igual que Kendall, luego fueron rumbo a los vestidores donde los otros chicos debían estar esperándolos.

– ¿Dónde estaban chicos? –Preguntó Carlos cuando los vio entrar a ambos.

–Sólo charlábamos un poco –Respondió Jett con su sonrisa inigualable.

–Nos quedan sólo 10 minutos para cambiarnos, iré a ducharme rápido –Comentó Kendall alejándose de allí dejando a James, Jett, Logan y Carlos solos.

– ¿Sólo un poco eh? –Dijo James.

–Si…así es –Respondió con total naturalidad Jett – ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él en tu equipo? Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso – Logan y Carlos miraban atentamente la escena.

–Por dios Jett… fue sólo un juego, ya supéralo –Respondió James terminando de acomodar su cabello.

–James…

–Está bien trataré de dejar a tu novio en paz…pero no prometo nada –Dijo James riéndose por lo último pero lo decía en serio.

–No es mi novio… –Se quejó Jett.

–Pero es lo que quisieras que fuera… –Dijo James, Jett se quedó en silencio, sinceramente si quería eso pero todavía tenía que conocerlo mejor.

Al ver que Jett no contestaba Logan y Carlos estallaron en carcajadas.

–Iré a ducharme… –Dijo Jett y después bufó alejándose de sus amigos.

–Si yo fuera Kendall me cuidaría de este –Comentó James, los otros dos rieron aún más.

– ¡Te escuche! –Gritó Jett a lo lejos, eso incrementó las risas de los tres chicos.

El rubio terminó de ducharse lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigió al vestidor y se cambió rápido. Lo único que le faltaba era arreglar su cabello. Fue a su casillero en busca de su peine, pero como el casillero tenía espejo, al abrirlo dio un salto al ver que James estaba justo detrás de él.

– ¿Buscabas esto? –Preguntó el castaño enseñando el pequeño objeto. Kendall no sabía porque James lo tenía.

–Gracias… –Respondió tomando el objeto en sus manos.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes conmigo a clases? –Preguntó James coquetamente, Kendall no quería ser grosero.

–Claro –Respondió guardando el resto de sus cosas en la mochila –Vamos.

James y Kendall caminaban por los pasillos en busca de su salón que casualmente les tocaba juntos, incluyendo a Jett, Logan y Carlos. James abrazó a Kendall por los hombros, el rubio sólo lo tomó como algo amistoso.

– ¿No deberíamos esperar a Jett? –Preguntó nervioso Kendall, tratando de zafarse del agarre del castaño pero fue imposible, incluso este lo pegó más a él.

–Jett tarda demasiado… mejor así nosotros tenemos más tiempo de conversar –Respondió James.

–Y… ¿Dónde están Logan y Carlos? –Preguntó de nuevo Kendall.

–No lo sé… sólo estamos tu y yo… –Comentó James algo divertido por la incomodidad de Kendall.

–Oh mira llegamos… –Kendall logró zafarse del agarre de James y entró, luego tomo asiento.

–Espera Ken… –Se quejó James "No te escaparas del fabuloso James Diamond" Pensó el castaño para después sentarse al lado de Kendall.

Jett entró al salón y vio que James estaba al lado de Kendall así que caminó rápido y se sentó al otro lado de Kendall, dejando al pobre rubio en medio de esos dos. Después Logan y Carlos entraron al salón y vieron la misma escena.

–Estos se va a poner bueno… –Carlos le susurró a Logan.

–Lo sé… –Respondió Logan con una sonrisa admirando aquella escena.

**Gracias por leer y de nuevo disculpen la demora! Espero sus reviews :33**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

**He vuelto después de desaparecerme por unos días, lamento no actualizar mis otras historias pero la escuela no me lo permite u.u Sin más los dejo disfrutando este capítulo. Espero que les guste **

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

POV Kendall.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en medio de dos chicos totalmente apuestos. Confesaré algo… a pesar de que llevo un día en esta nueva escuela y de conocer a Jett, comienzo a sentir algo por ese chico de ojos azules, es tan lindo y tierno… pero aún es muy pronto para decirle lo que siento, creo que lo mejor es conocernos por más tiempo y quizá en un futuro decirle lo que siento por él, aunque temo en tener como respuesta un no de su parte. Y sobre James… es muy simpático y amable conmigo, yo diría que demasiado amable, pero no me molesta su actitud, me cae bien… además es muy atractivo también.

POV Normal.

EL profesor de física entró unos minutos después de que los chicos se sentaran.

–Buenas tardes jóvenes, les tengo dos buenas noticias –Dijo el profesor colocando su portafolio en su escritorio. Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos por lo que el profesor había dicho.

–La primera es que me anunciaron en la dirección que hay un nuevo chico en esta escuela – El profesor al decir eso miró a Kendall, el rubio se puso un poco nervioso –Joven Knight, le doy la más cordial bienvenida a esta preparatoria.

–Gracias –Contestó Kendall con una leve sonrisa.

–Y la segunda buena noticia es… que tienen que hacer una investigación sobre las principales aportaciones de Newton en la física y venir a exponerlo en clase–En cuanto el profesor dijo eso, los estudiantes se quejaron, excepto Logan claro.

– ¿Para cuándo es profesor? – Preguntó Carlos.

–Tendrán este fin de semana para hacerlo –Respondió el profesor.

– ¡Pero es muy poco tiempo para una sola persona! –Dijo alguien que se encontraba sentado hasta atrás del salón.

–No se preocupe joven Zevon, el trabajo será en equipos de tres –Contestó el profesor, todos suspiraron aliviados –Bien… Logan trabajará con Carlos García y con usted Dak Zevon – Los chicos sonrieron al escuchar eso puesto que se llevaban bien los tres.

–Logan… ¿con quién crees que les toque a James y a Jett? –Preguntó Carlos al chico genio.

–No tengo idea… pero ojalá que les toque a ambos con Kendall, sería muy divertido verlos trabajar juntos –Comentó Logan con una sonrisa algo malévola, al igual que Carlos.

El profesor seguía haciendo los equipos, mientras tanto, Kendall se encontraba algo nervioso puesto que si le tocaba con los chicos que estaban a su lado… sería algo extraño trabajar con ellos.

–Camille, Jo y Lucy son otro equipo… y Kendall, usted trabajará con… –El oji- verde al escuchar su nombre cerró los ojos "Que no me toque con ellos, que no me toque con ellos, que no me toque con ellos" Pensaba el rubio cruzando los dedos.

–… trabajará con los jóvenes James y Jett –El profesor finalizó su tarea de hacer equipos. "Rayos" dijo en voz poco audible. En cambio Jett se encontraba completamente feliz porque trabajaría con Kendall, pero había un problema… James.

También el chico bonito estaba feliz porque trabajaría con sus amigos, en especial con, según él, el rubio bonito. James sintió la mirada de Jett sobre él, así que giró su cabeza y al comprobar que Jett lo estaba viendo le guiño el ojo y volvió a girar la cabeza poniendo atención a la clase. Jett sabía que James en cuanto se proponía algo, no descansaría hasta obtenerlo, y su nuevo objetivo era el chico que estaba a su lado… del cual comenzaba a sentir algo por él.

La clase continuo normal. Ahora el profesor estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón, mientras que los alumnos copiaban lo que el profesor ponía. Kendall estaba muy centrado en su trabajo pero una mano deslizando un pequeño papel sobre la mesa hacía él lo distrajo. Era de James.

"_Es genial que nos haya tocado juntos" _ Kendall sonrió al leer eso, luego tomó su pluma y escribió la contestación.

"_Así es, me alegra que me haya tocado con chicos que al menos ya no son desconocidos para mí"_

"_Y a mí me alegra que me haya tocado, específicamente, contigo" _ Y aquí vienen los coqueteos por parte de James. Kendall al leer ese último mensaje de James, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

"_¿En serio? Y… ¿por qué?" _

"_Porque… te diré en la salida, es algo… privado, lo mejor es hablarlo en persona"_

Logan y Carlos podían apreciar la escena puesto que estaban a unos cuantos metros atrás.

–Uh… parece que James está tomando la delantera –Comentó Logan escribiendo en su libreta.

–Cierto… pero sé que Jett logrará llamar la atención de Kendall en muy poco tiempo –Respondió Carlos mientras llevaba una galleta a su boca. Así es, Carlos rompe las reglas del salón ya que "no se puede comer en clases". Logan paró de escribir al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? James es el chico más galán de la escuela… lo hará más rápido que Jett.

–Claro que no –Respondió Carlos terminando de comer.

– ¿Quieres apostar? –Preguntó Logan desafiando al moreno.

–Quiero apostar –Afirmó Carlos.

–Bien… si Jett conquista a Kendall antes que James te daré 100 dólares, y si James conquista a Kendall antes que Jett… tú me darás 100 dólares ¿qué dices? –Preguntó Logan.

– ¿100 dólares? –Preguntó Carlos algo indeciso.

–Sí –Respondió Logan, Carlos lo pensó un poco.

–Está bien… –Dijo al final el moreno. Logan sonrió confiado.

–Qué gane el mejor –Y dicho esto ambos chicos cerraron la apuesta.

Mientras tanto, Jett veía como James y Kendall se mensajeaban. "¿Por qué hacen eso? Están sentados juntos, no es necesario que se manden papelitos, pueden hablarlo, pero ¿sobre qué hablarán? Ah… James me las pagará" Pensaba Jett algo molesto.

El timbre sonó dando fin a la clase y por suerte esa había sido la última de ese día, además había durado dos eternas horas. Los chicos salieron del salón rumbo a la puerta principal de la escuela, cuando llegaron se detuvieron un momento.

–Chicos… como les dije antes, les invito unas malteadas por la victoria que tuvimos hoy en baloncesto mi amigo Kendall y yo, así que vamos por ellas a la cafetería de siempre –Dijo James.

– ¿Cafetería de siempre? –Preguntó Kendall, él era nuevo y aún no conocía casi nada de esa ciudad.

–Lo siento, olvide que aún es tu primer día… pero no te preocupes, yo te llevaré en mi auto – Dijo James sonriente.

– ¿Por qué mejor no vamos todos en mi auto? –Preguntó Jett algo celoso.

–Jett, no puedo dejar mi auto en la escuela… ya sé, tú llévate a Logan y a Carlos, yo me llevaré a Kendall –Respondió James.

–Pero…

James interrumpió al de ojos azules.

–Bien vámonos.

Jett, Logan y Carlos se dirigieron al auto del primero, mientras que James y Kendall tomaron dirección opuesta.

– ¿Siempre van a esa cafetería? –Preguntó Kendall mientras caminaba hacia el auto del castaño.

–Sí, cada vez que logramos o ganamos algo vamos ahí, también vamos algunos fines de semana cuando los 4 estamos aburridos –Respondió James llegando a su auto, así que el castaño le abrió la puerta a Kendall, luego rodeo el auto y se subió él.

–Lindo auto –Comentó Kendall estando dentro de aquel Porsche negro último modelo.

–Gracias… regalo de mis padres –Respondió James. Luego tomó las llaves y prendió el auto, comenzando a manejar en dirección a la cafetería.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente y pronto llegaron a la cafetería, luego James estacionó su auto. Ambos se quedaron en silencio dentro del auto hasta que James habló.

–Kendall…

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el rubio.

– ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en la escuela? –Preguntó James volteándolo a ver.

–Sí, la recuerdo… ¿me dirás ahora? –Preguntó de nuevo Kendall, estaba algo ansioso por saber lo que James le diría.

–Si… la razón por la que te quise decir en un lugar más privado es porque yo… –Pero se detuvo en cuanto alguien abrió la puerta del auto en donde se encontraba Kendall, el pobre rubio casi sufre un infarto.

– ¡Chicos llegaron! –Dijo Jett –Bajen ya del auto, Carlos está ansioso por entrar a la cafetería.

James estaba que ardía de coraje, Jett le había arruinado el momento.

–Kendall… por qué no alcanzas a Logan y a Carlos… necesito enseñarle algo a Jett –Dijo James tratando de disimular su enojo. A Kendall no le convenía quedarse ahí.

–Claro… –Dicho esto el rubio fue con los otros dos chicos.

James cerró los ojos un momento y respiró algunas veces para tratar de tranquilizarse.

–Jett… entra al auto –Dijo James volviendo de su intento de "autocontrol". En cambio Jett estaba divertido con la actitud de su amigo, además, estaba feliz porque había arruinado lo que sea que estaba por hacer James.

– ¿Qué pasa Jamie? –Fingió serenidad el de ojos azules.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó James en un tono de angustia.

–No entiendo… ¿Qué hice? –Preguntó Jett haciéndose el inocente.

–Sabes a que me refiero…

–Amigo tranquilo, no veo el porqué de tu enojo.

– ¡Abriste mi auto así como si nada! Además estaba hablando con el chico nuevo –Respondió James.

– ¿A sí? ¿Y sobre qué hablaban? –Preguntó Jett con la intención de saber la razón por la cual ambos chicos minutos antes no salían del auto.

–Sobre… cosas.

– ¿Qué clase de cosas? –Volvió a cuestionar Jett.

–Olvídalo…

–Oye James… dijiste que dejarías a Kendall en paz, sabes que comienza a gustarme –Dijo Jett retomando la conversación del gimnasio en la escuela.

–Corrección… dije que trataría, pero mis impulsos no me dejan, a mí también comienza a gustarme –Respondió James.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que el lindo volvió a hablar.

–Mejor dejemos que el tiempo lo decida todo… y que Kendall decida con quien quiere quedarse.

–Me parece buena idea –Respondió Jett – ¿Es un trato?

–Es un trato –Afirmó Diamond – ¿Amigos?

–No tienes por qué preguntarlo, jamás dejamos ni dejaremos de serlo –Contestó Jett con una sonrisa. James la correspondió –Por cierto… deberías ponerle seguros a las puertas, es peligroso que andes por las calles así.

–Gracias por el consejo –Respondió James algo divertido –Vayamos con los chicos.

Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al establecimiento. Divisaron a los tres chicos en la mesa del rincón, puesto que esa era su favorita desde hace años, así que se sentaron. Este era el orden: Kendall se encontraba en la orilla de la mesa dándole acceso al pasillo de la cafetería, a su derecha estaba Logan y a la derecha de este se encontraba Carlos. Así que James y Jett se sentaron al frente de los tres, pero ambos chicos notaron algo diferente, Kendall se veía nervioso y jugaba demasiado con sus manos, además de que tenía la mirada fija en la mesa.

La mesera llegó y tomó su orden… cinco malteadas rosas. En cuanto la chica de al menos 25 años desapareció de su vista, Kendall alzó la mirada.

–Necesito ir al baño… –Fue lo único que dijo parándose de la mesa a tropezones. Parecía aturdido.

Inmediatamente Jett y James dirigieron la mirada a los chicos que tenían frente a ellos. Logan y Carlos al sentir las miradas de sus amigos trataron de actuar como si nada.

– ¿Qué hicieron? –Preguntó Jett. Logan y Carlos se miraron nerviosos.

–Nada...

**Aquí termina este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Háganme saber que les pareció con un review, les mando saludos. Gracias por leer :33 **


End file.
